Joho Gijutsu
Joho Gijutsu '(情報 技術 ''Gijutsu Jōhō) is a second year student training at U.A. High to be a professional Hero in Class 2-A. She is also known by her Hero name '''The Techno Hero: Bright Eyes. Appearance Joho is of average height and build for a girl her age. She has short, dark hair; blue eyes; and pale skin. She is often seen wearing the standard U.A. uniform when at school. Her street clothes consist of a beige, cashmere sweater, jeans, and beige boots. Her Hero costume consists of white armor with dark pink and black portions on her sides. It is segmented on all of her joints to grant her greater freedom of movement. She also has a green light on her chest and the palms of both her hands. The palm lights were later redesigned into energy cannons. Her second costume is identical in appearance to the first. Personality Joho has somewhat of a stubborn streak. She'll hold on tightly to what she believes to be true until concretely proven to be false. She is unflinching in her preferences and does not consider anything she does to be strange. However, she is willing to admit when she's wrong if proven so. She brims with self confidence, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. While some may consider her boorish and standoffish, others consider her friendly and someone worth following. It depends on what kind of first impression the other person gave to her. She often hits or reprimands those around her for doing anything unprofessional or otherwise stupid, making her an excellent check on her comrades, however she can still get prone to getting caught up in the moment, having just as much fun going off with her friends as everyone else. Quirk and Abilities Technopath '(テクノパス ''Tekunopasu) ''': '''Joho's Quirk allows her to control technology with her mind. She can issue commands to devices as easily as thinking, but she needs to consciously try to use her Quirk. Her Quirk does not work on all forms of electronics. In order for her Quirk to affect it, the device in question must have a processing unit of some kind. So while she can control computers and drones, she can't manipulate firearms or sowing machines. She also needs to have made physical contact, at least once, in order for her to manipulate something. When using her Quirk, her eyes glow white, which is where she gets her Hero alias from. * '''EMP (電磁パルス EMP): '''Joho's special move. Through rigorous training, Joho gained the ability to shut down all electronic equipment within a 50 meter radius for 20 minutes, without needing to touch the equipment first. This is done via an electromagnetic pulse she emits. However, doing this technique is incredibly exhausting and leaves Joho out of commission for the rest of the day as well as unable to use her Quirk. '''Expert Inventor: Despite not being a member of the Support Course, Joho still possesses a vast knowledge of electronics and their interworking, likely to help support her Quirk. While she doesn't normally possess the resources to build her own tools, she did design all of her gear that she uses in her Hero costume. Keen Intellect: Not only is Joho vastly intelligent in terms of technology, but she also possesses a strong intellectual mind. Using her various gadgets she is capable of creating a series of traps, all expertly calculated. She is also intelligent in class, having high marks in class. Zenji considers her smarter than him. Equipment & Weapons First Hero Costume: '''Joho's natural physical abilities are rather low and she uses her suit to make up for this. It is made from a lightweight metal, increasing the power of her strikes and her overall defense, without lowering her mobility at all. The costume can be collapsed into a small attachment which she puts on her chest, which then opens up onto the rest of her body. After getting her second costume, she still keeps her original in case of emergencies. Joho's second costume is identical in appearance to her first one, but has several major improvements. Created by the Jumper Hero Agency, her costume also comes with several new gadgets, each one designed by herself with some upgrades. Instead of needing to carry around each of her weapons and equipment pieces, they can now be deployed directly from her suit, being made of a lightweight, collapsable material akin to the rest of her armor. All of the weapons included in her original costume are included, as well as a few new ones. * '''Visor: '''Joho has a holographic display built into her costume, which normally appears as an black earpiece. When active, the holograms only appear visible to her. It gives her infrared and x-ray vision, as well as keeping track of the stability of structures, number of allies and enemies, and even prioritizes things for her, allowing her to keep a calm mind in the midst of stressful situations. It can essentially tell her whatever she wants if her command is within reason. It has no on button, so Joho is the only one capable of using it. * '''Energy Cannon: '''Joho also carries an energy cannon which she uses for ranged attacks. The blasts are concussive in nature and discharge electric shocks into her target when they're struck, causing them to be temporarily paralyzed from the numbness the attack does. The gun is also capable of firing blasts in the shape of a net, either trapping targets or increasing the radius of her standard energy attack. Despite the power of the cannon, it has a limited power supply and needs to be charged periodically. One charge normally lasts for about two hours, if Joho uses her blasts sparingly. The cannon also lacks a trigger and fires based solely upon Joho's thoughts. Like her visor, Joho is the only one capable of firing this weapon. In her second costume, the cannon can collapse and expand from the right side of her back. * '''Drones: Joho keeps three drones hidden within her costume. They're capable of surveillance and can travel a long distance from Joho with no issues. They can see in infrared and x-ray vision, and broadcast the video feed back to Joho in the form of a hologram through her visor. Like her other equipment, she can only turn on her drones through the usage of her Quirk. In her second costume, her drones can collapse and expand from different points on her back. * Taser Disks: Joho keeps several small disks on her person. Upon making contact with a target, they embed themselves into her target's skin and deliver a powerful shock to their neural network. While not enough to cause any permanent damage, it will almost always instantly incapacitate the foe. However, due to their compact nature, the disk only has enough charge to activate for two or three seconds. Only those with high physical strength or strong neurological pathways can resist this disk. In her second costume, these disks are hidden all over her at various points that are easy to reach. Her gloves are also slightly magnetized to enable her to more easily grab them from her costume. * Stun Traps: Joho also possesses two deployable platforms. While not initially effective mid-combat, they are very effective traps at choke points. When someone steps on one of the traps, her target is immediately shocked by her trap, hitting them with so much electricity they often find themselves unable to move or instantly lose consciousness. The platforms only have enough power for two minutes before automatically shutting off. in her second costume, these traps can be deployed from her wrists much more quickly than before, allowing for them to be used mid-combat. * Palm Cannons: Joho's second costume came with energy cannons inside the palms of her suit. These palms shoot a concussive energy blast, strong enough to send a physically fit man flying backwards and knock them out in one shot. These cannons can also be charged in order to increase the size and power of the blast, with the maximum charge time being five seconds. * Jet Boosters and Flight Stabilizers: Joho's second costume also comes with jet boosters in the feet, as well as in her palms to enable her to take to the skies and fly. Her flight speed isn't incredibly fast, only enough to get her from point A to B and to get to higher places. Her palms also act as stabilizers, enabling her to maintain controlled flight. * Energy Shield: Joho's second costume also comes with a rechargeable energy shield that constantly surrounds her body. This makes her highly resistant to energy-based attacks, as well as protecting against blunt force. Through redistributing absorbed kinetic energy, Joho can also send those who attack her flying backwards without any harm coming to her. Her suit's ability to do so is not quite as refined as Zenji's second costume however. The shield normally only covers a few inches above her body, but can be pooled into different parts of her body to extend, reshape, and empower the shield in specific areas. Most often, Joho creates a shield on her arm. This shield is normally invisible, but appears blue whenever something hits it. Relationships Zenji Kaisei Joho and Zenji have been close friends for years. Their relationship is full of jokes and lacks negativity, but Joho generally doesn't let Zenji get away with anything stupid that he says or does, and has even smacked him on a few occasions (although she apologized). Her strong will and determination is a quality that Zenji admires about her. Trivia * Regarding Joho's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows: ** She is student No. 12 in Class 2-A. ** Ranked 4th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. Category:Female Category:Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Hero Category:Hero in Training Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 2-A